Summer House Splendor
by S Girlie
Summary: When Sasuke is sick and tired of Naruto not putting out, he'll do just about anything... Even steal him away to a mysterious summer house sasunaru yaoi oneshot


Hello to all... This one-shot was written for Yaoilover S! I hope you like it... I tried to write what you asked but it kinda morphed into something else... It still has the same main idea though... I's not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I hope you like it... If not I completely understand!

On with the ficcage!

* * *

Let's just say that Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship was not going well... after a long and lasting relationship of five years, the two where both eighteen and had never even sexed each other up... Something that had made Sasuke a very deprived boy... Without the very thing he had craved... He was nothing more then a mess... A sad pitiful excuse for a lover...

A virgin.

But he was determined to change that all, he would not give up in the quest to 'do stuff' to Naruto... No matter what... Even if It had to lose a couple limbs in the process... With Naruto as a partner, He knew it would be difficult, it was always "Sasuke you pervert! Get your hand out of my pants!" or... "AHH! Sasuke! Put some clothes on!" Nothing had worked with the blonde... not even forcing him to fuck him... He always managed to squeeze out of the situation with his cute puppy dog face and "Pwease Sasuke... I'm not ready..."

DAMNIT! Why did Naruto have to be so cute? He could never rape him with that face... He had to get his consent... Or at least get some hints of consent... Then he would be able to release his eighteen years of sexual tension on the boy... And with the help of a certain sensei... He had managed to get a few steps ahead of the game... He would have Naruto in his pants in no time!

_FLASHBACK_

"Well I see you are still have not made it with a man, Sasuke..." The grey haired man appeared from nowhere catching Sasuke alone, underneath his favorite tree... Kakashi smirked through his mask as Sasuke glared at him...

"That is none of your concern..." He coldly stated, angered by the grey haired man's blunt words...

"Well then..." Kakashi continued to press on, "The lack of action in your life is certainly making you cranky..."

"I don't have the time to humor you," Sasuke responded, fairly irritated, "I have important matters to address..."

"How you are going to get down and funky with Naruto?" Kakashi chuckled, "Or is it... How you are going to get Naruto to get down and funky with you?" Sasuke blushed, his sensei had seemed to have read his mind. "Look kid, Naruto is playing hard to get... the only way you are ever going to get him to want to screw you is through complete and utter romance... Something you, a stoic ninja, lack skills in... You can either accept my advice and reak in the rewards of sex, or continue your lame as excuse for a plan and stay a virgin for the rest of your life..."

Sasuke was to embarrassed to respond... he had not known that his own personal issues where so public... that every one knew that he was not getting any...

"Here's the deal..." Kakashi grinned, throwing a set of keys at the raven haired boy, "I will allow you to use my summer home to for a few days... Use this as an opportunity to show him that you really care about him... that you are not just after his sex... Gain his trust... you know, lovey dovey crap... and then... when he least expects it, make your move... He will be so hot for you he won't be able to say no!"

"And the catch?" Sasuke asked, knowing the nature of his sensei, "I assume you want something in return?"

"You assumed correctly," Kakashi continued, "For the use of my oh-so-wonderful summer home... I was wondering if you could possibly take inventory for me while you are there..."

"Deal." Sasuke stated, leaving the grey haired man... "But tell me... Why the hell are you so quick to help me? What does it matter to you if Naruto and I get jiggy with it?"

"In all seriousness..." Kakashi smirked, "I need some alone time with the Misses... and I know that with Naruto always asking him to go out for ramen with him, that will never happen... That boy needs a life outside of the ramen shop... He needs to get laid..."

_FLASHBACK END_

And that was how Sasuke was given the perfect opportunity to fuck the brains out of the blonde boy... He knew there where still plenty of obstacles ahead, but he knew that in the end... sex conquers all and he would have Naruto in bed at last!

"Pack your bags, Dobe." Sasuke coolly stated, entering the boy's apartment. The blonde just stared at him in confusion...

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "I don't remember planning on going anywhere..."

"Well, we are now..." Sasuke smirked, pulling out a suit case from under the bed, "We're going on a little vacation."

"Like hell I'm going on a vacation with a pervert like you! you'll violate me in the shower!" Naruto whined, noticing Sasuke throwing his belongings into the huge piece of luggage, "What the fuck? I said no! Cut it out!"

"Obviously you do not understand, Naruto," Sasuke fastened the suit case closed, turning towards the blonde, "We are going to Kakashi's Summer house, regardless of whether you want to or not." Sasuke then picked up the outraged boy, tossing him over his shoulders.

"God damn Sasuke! Put me down!" Naruto yelled, kicking and punching the boy, thrashing about...

"Come now Naruto..." Sasuke held his composure taking every hit, "You know you want this as bad as I do..." He then grabbed the suitcase with the other hand, exiting the building, "Now be a good boy and don't struggle... the fun has just begun."

-intermission-

"Well here we are..." Sasuke stated walk through the front door, setting Naruto down, "It took a lot of effort to get you here so I'd appreciate it if you would not run away..." The raven haired boy inspected his surroundings, the building itself was like any other summer home... but when he inspected the interior, he realized something was terribly wrong... there was something peculiar about the whole scheme of things... something he could not put his finger on...

"How do you expect me to run away!" Naruto screamed tearing off the blindfold Sasuke had forced on him half way through the trip, "Your a sick sadistic bastard! I can't believe I am actually with some one like you!"

"Shut up and thank me," Sasuke smirked, putting down the suit case, "I didn't bring you here to jump you or anything, just to spend time with you... I only blindfolded you because I wanted you to be completely surprised..."

"Oh sure Sasuke like I believe that!" Naruto glared at the boy, "If its Kakashi's summer house, then you know there has to be a torture room some place where you can fulfill your sadistic fantasies!"

"We can only hope..." Sasuke walked towards the hallway as Naruto cursed at him from behind, screaming every insult he could think of... When he had entered the living room, his suspicions where confirmed... this place was no ordinary summer home...

What the fuck is this!" Naruto stared at the single chair in the middle of the completely bare room, "This is creepy! Why the fuck would you bring somebody to a place like this?"

"It's not creepy..." Sasuke gazed upon the wooden seat, nailed to the floor, It was painted white, "It's just slightly odd..."

"You know your scared Sasuke!" Naruto teased, "I can see the chills going up and down your spine, just looking at it!"

"You wish, Dobe," Sasuke coolly responded, "I am not afraid of a chair."

"It's not just any chair..." Naruto shivered, "It's the chair of death! It comes for you in the middle of the night and haunts you in your dreams... It comes with only one priority in mind... To steal your soul!"

"Sure Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, "And lets not forget the mysterious chants from nowhere... Sit here... Sit here... Sit here..."

"But if you even consider tasting the forbidden fruit..." Naruto shivered in anxiety, "The dark overlord of evil will take you to his domain and chop off your balls!"

"Wow..." Sasuke stared at the terrified boy, "You sure are easily startled..."

"Shut-up Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms in the air, "Like you aren't afraid!"

"I am not." Sasuke stated in seriousness, "I tend not to get all hyped up about random objects in the middle of a room."

"Oh yah?" Naruto jumped in anger, "I dare you to sit in it! That is... if your not too chicken to..."

"What's in it for me?" Sasuke looked at the pouting blonde, "It's not a matter of fear... rather a matter of reward..."

"Hmm..." Naruto thought intensely, "Well I know you can't do it... so I really have nothing to lose... If you sit in the chair, I'll do anything you want me to do..."

"ANYTHING?" Sasuke spouted in disbelief...

"Anything." Naruto smiled, unknowing that he would regret that statement... Then in a brief second, Sasuke was seated in the chair, one leg over his knee smiling at the dumfounded boy...

"Well lets see... what shall I have you do first..." Sasuke chimed, "Would you like to make love on the chair of death?" The blonde looked at him in complete hatred, "Come now Naruto... you can't go back on your word... what about you way of the ninja?" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto approached him in defeat...

"God Damn Sasuke..."

* * *

Well that is it! Sorry about the lack of lemon... I have never written one before and need to practice a little before I post anything!

Sorrosa Girlie,

Over and Out


End file.
